Inanimate Battle
19 Contestants compete for a Million Dollars! The cast varies some are from BFDI and some are from II, at this point in time no one has been eliminated: Contestants: 'BFDI: Male' Eraser Spongy Tennis Ball David 'BFDI Female:' Ice Cube Pin Needle Flower Golfball 'II: Male:' Bomb Pickle Knife Baseball Balloon 'II Female:' Salt PB* Bow Marshmallow Apple *PB could be a girl or boy, but I just put her in the II girl section. Hosts: Speaker Mephone4 Not Competing: Lightbulb Paper Nickle Pepper Taco OJ Snowball Coiny Firey Pencil Match Leafy Teardrop Flower Pen Blocky Woody Episode 1: The Return Of The Objects! (Salt is in a field with other objects standing around and talking) Salt: OJ! I lost my BCFF! Bow:(To Salt) Like, whoever your BCFF is she's like so rude to get lost! So I'll help you look for her! Salt: No! Heh, I mean.. OJ will YOU help me look for her? (She taps OJ, who turns) OJ: No. She's right over there. (He points to Pepper who is running towards Salt, Salt turns and glares at Pepper and soon Pepper is running the other way) Salt: (Faking her sadness) Oh no! She's running away, Come on OJ. (OJ was about to speak, yet Salt grabbed him, running towards where Pepper went) MePhone 4 (On The Phone): What? A mini season, who came up with that idea, it's so stupid. (Chuckles Nervously) Oh, you did, well in that case I'll do it right know. Lightbulb: OMGA. A mini season, is it about cookies? Can I be in it. (She goes up to Mephone leaning against him, making him uncomfortable) Bow: Like, I don't want to be in that, If you did a mini season it should totes be about chairs! And it like should make me the chair queen. Cause, ya know, I like, rock. Pepper: (Running away from Salt) I should, like be in it, like Salty-Salt to, like, yeah. MePhone 4: Listen up! A mini season will take place, but not all of you are in it. (Everyone gasps) Shocking, right? So, a selection of you will be- (He is interrupted by Pepper) Pepper: OM, like, G, me and Salty-Salt will like be in it together? right. Salt: Oh no! OJ and me might not both get in.... Oh and me and Pepper too! And MePhone, What did I ever do to you? MePhone4: Anyway.. There will be a contest to determine who will be in the mini season, if you die, you lose, oh and since this is paintball, if your shot, you also loose. Baseball: What, But I don't have arms! Mephone 4: That's your problem, so any questions! PB: Well, Actually, wait are you even going to take the questi-! MePhone4: Start! (MePhone passes out paintballing guns to everyone.) (5 Minutes Later) Bomb: O-o-o-o-o-oh no! OJ is g-g-g-g-gonna get me! (OJ runs towards Bomb about to shoot the paintball) H--h-ow do you op-operate this! (He pushes a button and paint hit's OJ!) MePhone4: Guess II's first winner isn't in it to win it this season. So, how do feel about loosing, being the first one to loose, it must suck! OJ: Yeah, It does, but... go Paper! Salt: (Salt Gasped) Right.. Who.. Did... That! Lightbulb: Bomb, he's soo getting it now. (She trips over a blade of glass, shattering) MePhone4: Ooh, looks like someone won't be in season 1.5! Taco: SOUR CREAM IS MAERC ROUS! Pickle: Taco's returned! The nice one! Taco: Belly-Buttons! (Taco get's out her paintgun and Pepper sees this) Pepper: Watch out Pickle! (Pepper aims at Taco and shoots twice!) Taco: (After being hit!) Nooo! I thought I could trick this idiot! very well, I just hope Pepper dosen't make it. Pepper: Hey! Nickle: Heh, hey how did I get shot. (He turns) Baseball! Baseball: Hey Nickel, how you doing? Paper: Baseball! That's wasn't nice! (Bow shoots him from behind) Hey! Neither was that, what happened to the nice, loving contestants I played against last- (MePhone drags him away) Hey! Apple: Like, how do you control this gain. (She doges many paintballl shot's effortlessy.) Paintbrush: Like this. (She goes over to Apple, grabbn her paintball gun and then shoots the trigger, but lands on Pepper.) Oopsy! Pepper: Like, Whyy! Salty-Salt avenge me! (Salt, however is stil hunting down Bomb, and then she finally shoots him.) Salt: Yeah, looks who's not in S1.5 now! MePhone 4: Okay, we have our selected contestants, Apple, Balloon, Baseball, Bomb, Bow, Knife, Marshmallow, Paintbrush, Pickle and, finally, Salt, (They cheer) MePhone 4: Your not the only ones competing though, have you heard of that competition BFDI? (Everyone is un-sure, then remembers.) Baseball: But.. In all the books I've read it says it was a myth. MePhone 4: Well, you're wrong you'll be competing with them, well some of them and you will find out who, next episode, on Inanimate Battle! Bow: Wow really, not Chairs battle, BTW, that name dosen't even have acrothingy of II! Inanimate Battle: Return Of The Objects Part 2 Recap: Last time on Inanimate Battle, everyone had a paintball contest tos ee who would compete in a last minute mini-season, also some other objects will be competing with, Apple, Knife, Balloon, Marshmallow, Salt, Bomb, Bow, Baseball, Paintbursh and Pickle and that's what you missed on Inanimate Battle. MePhone4: Welcome back! The other contestants are relaxing, they will soon find out who they'll be competing with, we have invited the, what you call, BFDI cast, onto the island. And here they are, Oooh and they have brough their master recovery center, which Flower didn't destory. Speaker: Your challenge is to jump off The Crappy Cliff, you have to land in the clean water... and.... MePhone4: Start! TB: (Sitting at the edge of the cliff, peering over the edge) Uh, Oh, I'm slipping, help! SB: (Behind TB): Okay, I'll "Help" you, (He kicks TB, making him land into the spring water.) What, No! Well, If he can do it, this must be easy! (Snowball jumps and lands in the feces) Ahh! Great..STUPID TB, I'LL GET YOU, YOU CAUSED THIS, GRR! Coiny: Haha, I'll jump! (He lands in the feces, Needle turns and sees this, she gasps.) Oh No! Wait, what is feces? Ew, it smells like..ew! Needle: Coiny! (Needle runs to the edge, only to trip and land next to TB, in the clean water) Yeah! Wait, No! Firey: I can't jump, I'll die if I land in the water. OMG, OMG, OMG! ARR! (Firey runs off the cliff, landing in the feces, making it catch fire) Ahh! This isn't so bad. (Everyone else who jumped and was in the feces, screamed and soon died.) Spongy: Uh-oh! (He jumps a little, but accidently flips over, landing in the water) Yeah! Alright. (He soaks off the water and it comes back out, stinking.) Ooopsy.. Match: Like ew! I, like refuse to jump! Cause, like Spongy peed, eww! (Pencil, however grabs her and the two jump and happy music plays as they look at each-other but stops when they crash into each-other landing in the feces.) Oh, like, no! Leafy: I can do this, I can do this, I can-! (Flower pushes Leafy off the cliff and she lands in the feces) Flower: Haha! And YOU! (She grabs TD and throws her into the feces, before tripping and landing in it herself.) This is a mistake, I demand a-" (She sunk in the feces) Eraser: I can do this! (He jumps landing in Spongy's pee, which was originally the clean water) Yeah, Blocky and Pen celebrate and then come on down! Pen: Sure, Eraser. High-five Blocky? (Blocky nods and gives Pen a high-five, Pen grabs onto Blocky making both of them land in the feces.) Aw, come on! Bubble: Soives them right, don't you think, Icy? (Bubble jumps and lands in the feces, Ice Cube watches this and is suddenly kicked by Woody, Ice Cube grabs Woody's leg) Woody: Ahh-" (He lands in the feces while Ice Cube lands in the water) TO BE CONTINUED.